discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
Brightening Dells Community Center
Brightening Dells Community Center The Brightening Dells Community Center has been, since January 1, 2010 the location depicted on a Notice of Public Hearing. Brightening Dells Community Center is a physical location without electronic access. A variety of e-ways have been used in the past to provide a forum for discussion matters of High Spiritual and High Physical concerns. On June 23, 2010, it was decided that a wiki was the superior method of not only providing a forum for discussion but also a way to keep historical minutes, seconds or whatever about the important topics. Cool! Index Current Business "Oh, woe unto thee, Babylon! For no business is upon us and the wind howls through the land. "Actually the wind howls through my head, swirling pieces of Dirt in miniature tribute to a Kansas Twister! My mind is blown, Toto! And such a dirty mind it is too! Dirty minds brings to mind dust bowls and bowls brings to mind bowling alleys whereupon the power and vision of Eris manifested upon Lord Omar and Mal the Younger. No dust on those pins as she knocked them down. What wasn't known was that she knocked them down 3 times for a Turkey! But Chaos Pins are shaped round on the bottom. Omar/Mal Pins wobble but they won't stay down! And they didn't. Much STUFF was started by THEM and Goddess bless them. It gives me something to do. "Alas, there has been no current business in the Beloved Brightening Dells Community Center for lo, all these aeons! "But like a persistent virus, I shall return with NEW PLANS! NEW VISIONS! NEW DREAMS! NEW PICTURES! "FROM THE DUST OF UNUSED COMMUNITY CENTER RESOURCES SHALL RISE SUCH A MIRACULOUS MIRACLE. THE FLOORS SHALL BE POLISHED, THE WALLS PAINTED, THE WINDOWS CLEANED TO SUCH A CLEARNESS THAT UPON LOOKING THROUGH THEM, THE OTHER SIDE SHALL BE SEEN! OH BOY, TYPING IN CAPS IS MUCH MORE FUN WHEN THE SPIRIT MOVES ME! AND EXCLAMATION POINTS!!!!! EMPHATIC LIKE THE CLAP OF THUNDER WHEN ERIS DROPS HER TIARA UPON THE FLOOR! BUT NOT JUST ANY FLOOR, NO, POLISHED FLOORS! MANY CHAOSIANS DON'T BOTHER TO CLEAN THEIR FLOORS, AND GODDESS DOESN'T HOLD THAT AGAINST THEM. BUT IT SHOWS OUR CONCERN, LOVE AND HONOR TO MAYBE DO JUST A LITTLE TO LET HER KNOW WE CARE! "I mean, we can't send flowers, now can we? Well, we could if we had her address. But I do know the way to this wiki. That should be close enough." Report submitted by StBenHur Glorious New Business 4 - 'Notice of Public Hearing' from now til later. 3 - Petition for Demolition Permit dated 21rd November, 2016 Old Business 2 - Notice of Public Hearing from SPIT until 8/31/2010 1 - 'Notice of Public Hearing from 6/25/2010 through 7/25/2010 Public Hearing 1 Closed to Discussion. Motion Carried 3-1. 'Time to SPIT 1. Petition for Conforming Non-Conforming Use of Electronic Media dated 23rd June, 2010 1a. Variance petition filed in Matter of Petition for Conforming Non-Conforming Use of Electronic Media dated 23rd June, 2010 The Public Hearing 1: Public Hearing 1 Closed to Discussion. Motion Carried 3-1 Time to SPIT This is the first public hearing regards to the above referenced Petitions and Variances. I guess I'll start it off. Hi Everyone! My name is Ben and I'm a discordian. Through judicious use of electro-shock therapy, mysterious Bolivian herbs and spices, Multiple infestations and being hit on the head from time to time, I have come to some measure of wisdom in the matters of Her. And guess what? What matters to her is to find all Her missing Strange Change. There are Lost Nickels everywhere. They're in your car, in your tent, in the coffee can that you thought was buried under the apple tree, in the cushions of your sofa and even in your pocket. We are all Strange Change of Eris, friend. But many are Lost. We must find them and Save them! Save Enough Nickels of Eris and You Can Buy Stuff! And that's the Goddess's own truth, man. I vote yes for the petition and for the variance. Anything so secret either is so lame as not to be believed, and since they stopped making Godzilla movies, I sorta miss that, or its so wildly bizarre that waves of chinergy will radiate from all our pineal glands and saturate the earth. Or we might get some of that there other stuff mentioned. Not too shabby. Pope St. Ben-Hur Sturgeon, BroSisMoFa of the Chaostic Taber-Nickel of Discordia. Here's my 5 cents. I been out of work for nigh upon a lifetime. Born and bred to race the earthmovers, excavators, elevators, backhoes, fronthoes, cherrypickers, nitpickers, dumptrucks, garbagetrucks, old attic trunks, I gotta rev those babies up. Hired by the DCC, laid off by the DCC, hired again by the DCC...man, I'm losing it. Get me some work. Get me one of those orange machines with diggers, scrappers, hammers and beds. I'll give you your money's worth thats for sure. Yes to it all. Maxed Out Mickey. I love secret things, so the Variance trips my trigger. Will clues be given? Will we have an opportunity to see this unfold? As for Streets, not quite sure I get it. But whatever makes you all happy. So why not. As far as stub work, I'm all for it. Not much time tho. It's summer where I live and I'm out and about. Let me know how that all works out. Pocket Popiel Pope Paul of Pepto Drismall. This stuff is really goofy. I can't believe you want me to comment on this. I don't understand it and I think its a complete waste of time. You are Drismall in the head!! That last one was from my significant other Jennifer. She's like a greyface infected one. I'm working on it tho. PPPPofPD Nobodies Business The Public Hearing 2: Time to SPIT until FURTHER NOTICE CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF ONE OF her HISSY SPIT FITS. REPAIRING THE DAMAGE Surveying by the Discordian Construction Company Pursuant to Notice of Public Hearing at Brightening Dells Community Center re: Petition for Conforming Non-Conforming Use of Electronic Mediadated 23rd June, 2010and Variance petition filed in Matter ofPetition for Conforming Non-Conforming Use of Electronic Media dated 23rd June, 2010 Category:Brightening Dells Community Center